


The Bounce House

by Sleepyfangirlx



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Married Elriel, Married Life, Modern AU, My babies are dumb, One Shot, Prompt Based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfangirlx/pseuds/Sleepyfangirlx
Summary: “Why not?”Elain didn’t reply. She couldn’t exactly tell her sister that her and her husband, Azriel, had spent all of the week's money on an inflatable bouncy castle; despite it being the reason she had called Feyre.“Umm, divorce?”“I’m coming over right now.”OrElain and Azriel spend all of their money for the week on a bouncy castle.





	The Bounce House

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: We spent all our money for the week on one of those inflatable bounce houses and now we can’t afford to eat AU
> 
> Apologies for any SPaG errors! Enjoy!

It took Feyre three tries to answer the phone. When she finally picked up, she sounded out of breath and she could hear Rhysand mumbling in the background.

“Elain? Is everything alright?”

Elain nodded before remembering she was talking on the phone.

“Yes, Sorry. I haven’t eaten in a day and I’m running on, like, 4 hours of sleep.”

She heard Feyre gasp.

“Why not?”

Elain didn’t reply. She couldn’t exactly tell her sister that her and her husband, Azriel, had spent all of the week's money on an inflatable bouncy castle; despite it being the reason she had called Feyre.

“Umm, divorce?”

“I’m coming over right now.”

She heard the phone call end and she put down the phone.

Azriel materialised beside her, in the same way, her husband always does.

“Did you ask her for the loan?”

Elain shook her head before burying her head in Azriel’s chest. 

“I couldn’t tell her. She would have killed us both.”

Azriel wrapped his arms around her.

“She’s still going to. We should probably start planning the funeral, she is on her way over.”

“I may have also told her that we’re getting divorced.”

“I’m sorry, _ what _?”

Elain pranced out of Azriel’s grip and dragged him towards the door of their new cottage.

“It doesn’t matter, let’s just go on the bouncy castle until Feyre arrives.”

o.O.o

They were, in fact, still in the bouncy castle when they heard a car pull up, doors slam and several pairs of footsteps race down the path.

When someone started pounding on the front door of the cottage, Elain yelled, “We’re in the back!” Before running straight into the wall and being pinged back towards the entrance. She would have fallen out if Azriel hadn’t caught her in his strong arms. They both collapsed onto the bouncy floor in giggles and were lying there as Feyre rounded the corner with others in tow. It looked like she had brought the whole gang. Rhys, Cassian, Mor and Amren stood behind Feyre as they took in the scene. Meanwhile, Nesta disregarded the no-shoe policy and launched towards where Azriel and Elain were lying on the floor. Somehow, despite her smaller stature, and the fact that Elain was lying on top of him, Nesta managed to yank Azriel to his feet and drag him off the bouncy castle.

“How dare you divorce my sister! I don’t care what the reason is. Just know that if this goes through, you will never see the light of day again.”

“Umm, Nesta?”

Nesta’s name was called by Feyre, who had not been blinded by rage as Nesta had been, and had taken in the scene before her. 

“What?” She snapped.

Feyre gestured vaguely at the bouncy castle and Elain lying on the ground with a smile on her face.

Elain pushed herself off the floor and bounced towards the entrance and onto the mat in front. 

“Oh, hey guys.”

Everyone watched in stunned silence as she pulled Nesta off her husband and wrapped her arms around him.

Feyre opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before saying, “Elain, care to explain what’s going on? You didn’t sound great when you called and you told me the reason was divorce.”

Azriel sent Elain a look telling her that he was both amused and exasperated.

“We are not getting divorced.” He told the group. “Elain just said that because she didn’t want to tell you the real reason she called.”

“What was the real reason she called?” Asked Cassian.

Azriel ducked his head down close to Elain’s ear and whispered, “Even though your sister didn’t kill me just now, I think she might murder us both for spending a ridiculous amount of money on a bouncy castle.”

Elain hummed in agreement.

“Can you two please stop whispering and tell us what the hell is going on?”

They turned back to the group to find Feyre glaring at both of them.

Azriel rubbed the back of his neck and refused to meet any of their eyes, “We may or may not have spent all of this weeks money on this bouncy castle.”

Several gasps echoed around the garden, as well as several remarks about how idiotic they are, and an eye roll from Amren that told them that she was not surprised.

“It also means that we haven’t eaten in a day because we have no money for food.” Continued Elain. “We called you Feyre because we were wondering if we could borrow some money.”

Nesta walked up to both of them and hit them on the back of the head.

“Whose idea was this?” She hissed, glaring at Azriel as if this was all his fault.

“We are both equally to blame.” Replied Elain. “I suggested it and Az didn’t say no.”

Feyre sent them both her most disapproving look.

“I will lend you some money, but I swear to the Mother, if you do something like this again, you are on your own.”

They both winced slightly at the harsh tone but thanked her anyway.

“How long do you have it for?” Interrupted Cassian.

“Another 5 days, I believe,” Az said in response.

“Well then, what are we waiting for? The last one on the bouncy castle buys everyone food. Except for Az and Elain, of course, they don’t have anything.”

The group erupted into a flurry of movements and launched themselves towards the castle, pushing, shoving and laughing all the way.

“Take your shoes off before you get on!” Yelled Elain as they bounded and rolled into the bouncy castle.

No one heard her as her voice was drowned out by the sounds of jumping and shrieks of laughter. She watched as her husband tackled his brothers onto the floor and Feyre and Mor ran repeatedly into one wall and bounced back into the other. 

  
_ They were ridiculous _ , she thought, _ but she loved them and she wouldn’t trade them for anything else in the world. _  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @stars-falling


End file.
